


Closets

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda Fluffy, Multi, the relationships are there but they don't really matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The decision to go on hiatus was just decided, and Pete feels a little lost. Also, closets are nice places to go into to cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closets

Pete was hiding in a closet. The small space made him feel better, kind of like an inanimate hug. Not only that, but it was Ashlee's closet, so it smelled like her. She wasn't home, and as far as he knew, she didn't know about the hiatus. No one should besides them and management. They'd decided to wait a bit to release that information.

But Pete felt lost in the mix of things. Joe and Patrick were busy being in a relationship, and Andy was doing his own thing. Everyone was off and running, running away from Pete. He wanted to cry. It took a long time for that to happen. But once it did, it was ugly.

He didn't know how long he'd been in Ashlee's closet when there was a knock on the door of it.

"Pete?" His head shot up at the sound of the soft voice and he wiped at his cheeks with his sweatshirt sleeves, for all the good that would do him. He was sure he looked rough, crying never helped anyone. He kept sniffling a little bit.

"Yeah?" The door opened, and there stood Patrick. But he wasn't alone, Andy and Joe were right behind him, and Ashlee was in the doorway to their room from what he could see. He kind of just stared at them. They'd come back for him. Or come back to make fun of him. But it didn't look like that.

Patrick, instead of making him stand up like he thought he would, sat down next to him. They all did, except for Ashlee, but he had a feeling she was gonna stay out of this for now. She was giving him a look of concern.

"Hey, you okay?" Patrick probably knows this is a stupid question to ask the man sitting in his wife's closet crying, but he does anyways.

"Mm, not really." He hated to say that. He hated to say he needed them. He hated to say he needed anyone. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What do you think we're doing here, man?" Andy asked, hooking his hands in front of his knees.

"Ashlee called us, said she was worried when she came home and could hear you crying in here," Joe said. Pete looked over at her through the door and felt bad. "We told her everything." He nodded.

"Pete, if this is about the hiatus, we're still here."

"Yeah," Patrick agreed. "This isn't Chicago where your bandmates are assholes. This is us."

"It just feels like everyone is moving forward without me," Pete finally said, not looking at anyone or anything but the floor.

"We're not. We're right here, it's gonna be okay." Patrick touched his arm. He looked over at his friend and nodded. Ashlee walked into the room. His friends stood up and filed out of the closet. He could hear Ashlee thanking them quietly. Then she walked in, holding her hands out. He took them and pulled himself up. She looked into his eyes for a second before hugging him. He hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her shoulder.

"It's okay, it happens to the best of us," she responded. Then she kissed his cheek and let go of him, except for his hand, which she had her usual death grip on. "Shall we go join the rest of them?"

"Yeah." They walked out together. Out in the living room, his friends were still there.

That was a better afternoon than what it was originally going to be. Joe was telling bad jokes, Patrick kept giving his boyfriend scowls through laughter, Andy said the funniest thing all afternoon, and Pete, despite feeling down, managed to crack a few smiles. That was the real win.


End file.
